


When Worlds Collide

by JUST_NO_ONE



Series: When Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe Travel, Multi, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: What would you do if you wake up in an alternate universe where another version of you already existed? Well that’s a question Peter never thought he would have to answer.





	1. The Beginning

Peter just thought it was going to be a normal day. He would wake up, eat a lot, go to classes, eat again, train, eat again, and finally go to sleep. But, he didn’t expect to wake up in a field in the middle of practically no where. 

“Where the hell am I?!” He had literally no clue what was going. At first he thought it was just a prank by the others, until he realized it wasn’t. He thought about what he should do, he ran until he found a farm house, maybe they could help him. So he went up the steps and knocked on the door, and waited until a woman opened the door, “Um... Hi, I have no idea where I am.”, “Well you are in rural Ohio, but may I ask who are you and how did you get here?” Peter was a little relieved to know that he was still in the U.S., “My name is Peter, Peter Maximoff, and I have no idea how I got here.” “I need to go talk to someone, but I will be right back.” Hmm, she had no idea who he was, that was a little weird knowing that he was an X-Man. After a few minutes she came back out with a man “Okay! I don’t know if this is just some kind of sick joke or something, but there was only 2 people that I know with the last name ‘Maximoff’ and 1 is dead!” Peter couldn’t believe what was happening, there were 2 people with the last name as him and one is dead. The door slammed shut, well that went well. A few hours later things went crazy...And well he got knocked out, again.

* * *

“Steve look what we found.”, “Tony who is that?”, “Well according to Clint he calls himself Peter Maximoff. Now, where have we heard a name similar to that before? And get this the DNA is a perfect match with Wanda’s.”, “Where is he now?”, “Sedated, in a secure room.”, “Let me handle this.”, “Okay Capsicle!” Steve huffed at that comment but right now he had better go talk to this guy. As soon as he got in the room he heard a noise “Ahh! Who are you and where am I!” “Whoa calm down kid! My name is Steve Rogers, and you’re in the Avengers Compound in Upstate New York.” “Okay...Well my real name is Pietro but I prefer the name Peter since most people call me that.” Steve was getting somewhere, “Well Pie-Peter I will be right back to ask a few more questions.” Peter nodded.

* * *

 

Wanda was just sitting on her bed in her room, still mourning over the death of her brother as it had only been just 5 months since he died. After a while she got hungry, so she decided to go to the kitchen, but on the way there she overheard Steve and Tony talking about someone with the name Pietro Maximoff. She thought it could be her brother, maybe somehow in someway he came back to life. As soon as she could slip away, she went to where he was staying. As she walked into the room she saw someone who wasn’t her brother. This person looked younger than 26, silver hair, brown eyes, silver shoes, pants, goggles, a silver and black jacket, topped with a vintage T-shirt. “Umm...Who are you?”, she was then snapped out of the confusion, “Wanda, my name is Wanda.” “Okay! So, I’m really hungry! Do you have any food? No? Okay I’ll wait.” Just after he finished that sentence Steve came in again, “Wanda? What are you doing here?”, “Busted!”, Not-Pietro yelled. “I overheard you and Tony talking, and when the name Pietro came up I went to investigate.”, “Thank you for telling me the truth.” “I have a question. Why does the name matter so much to you?”, “My last name is Maximoff, and my brother’s name was Pietro.” “Oh...Wait  _was named._ Whatdo you mean by that? Oh...I get it now, sorry for your loss by the way.” Well, that didn’t make her feel any better...

 


	2. More Information...

”So, Pietro can you please tell me how you got here?” “I thought I told you to call me Peter?” Why would he want to be called Peter? Wanda decided to get some answers. “Why though?”, “Well I was born Pietro Django Maximoff but, when I started school people couldn’t pronounce my name and called me Peter. I was a bit upset at first but I grew to like it, eventually my mom also started to call me that. Just not when she was upset with me...By the way what year is it?”, she was about to answer until Steve then said “It’s 2015, what did you think it was?” “What!? So it’s not 1983? Then how the hell did I get here? Jean it was probably Jean who did this, or maybe it was another mutant, it could’ve been-oh wait no that wouldn’t make sense at all-“, “Okay, just calm down, stop talking.”, he then stopped “Who’s Jean and why do you think she did this?” Steve said. “What you never heard of Mutants before?” “No.”, Steve and Wanda said both shaking their heads. “Okay, well could you maybe help me get home then?” “In due time, we just have to figure out what happened first though.” “Got it...”

Peter was questioned for awhile after that, he learned that the man’s name is (Steve Rogers). But, noting could answer that impossible question. But then he made what he thought was a joke in front of Tony, saying that he could be from an alternate timeline or universe. Peter didn’t think anyone would take it seriously but then they all did, now they have to figure out how he got there so he can go back.

* * *

  _ **Meanwhile** **at** **the** **X-** **Mansion:**_  Jean walked through the door she seemed a little panicked at the moment “Have any of you seen Peter!?”, Scott then went by her side and attempted to calm her down, after that was done he then said: “No, he wasn’t in our dorm room when I left for breakfast this morning. Maybe he went to go see his family?”, this time Jubilee answered saying “But he would’ve told us that he was going to visit his family.”, “Maybe we should tell the Professor? He might know or could at least be able to help.”

So, they set out to find the Professor it wasn’t to hard as he was in his office with Hank and Raven talking about training. “Professor?”, they said as they walked into his office. “Yes, what’s wrong?” he said. Scott was the person to answer this question: “Well, no one has seen Peter at all today, after Jean told us we thought he would’ve gone to see his family, but he would have told us that. So after thinking of that we thought we would talk to you and see if you had any ideas.”, “No, I’m sorry but I have no idea.” Just then Hank chimed in saying, “We could try Cerebro.”, “Well that could work, follow me please...” “Okay Charles are you ready?” Hank said, then Charles nodded. After activating Cerebro a sea of red and orange washed over the room moving around as Charles tried to locate the missing mutant, but sadly to no avail.

 **A few hours later:** Jean woke up after having a weird dream but, this felt so real. In this dream she saw Peter talking to 2 people: a man and a younger woman, they were asking questions about who he is. Peter’s real name was Pietro Django Maximoff, the man’s name Steve Rogers, the woman’s name Wanda Maximoff who also had a twin with Peter or Pietro’s name who died saving 2 people from a murderous evil robot. Jean thought that was probably the weirdest part of it, then more people came in, Peter spouting off a joke about being in an alternate timeline or universe. Suprisingly enough 1 guy named Tony thought that this was actually a really good theory. Then the dream ended.

Jean decided to tell the others about this dream. When she went to meet everyone at breakfast she saw Scott (who she sat down by), Ororo, Kurt, and Jubilee. “Guys, last night I had the weirdest dream.”, “Do you wanna talk about it?” Scott said. “Okay, well it was about Peter who actually isn’t named Peter.” “ **WHAT!?**  Tell us? What is it? It it embarrassing?” They all said. “It’s Pietro Django Maximoff-“ Scott laughed. “2 people named Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff was asking him questions to try and see where he came from.” “Wait did she just say ‘Wanda Maximoff’? As in there’s another one?” Ororo asked. “She also had a twin with the same name as Pietro or Peter who died.” “Wait what now?” Jubilee said. “Oh and then a guy named Tony came in with Peter then saying that he was probably in an alternate timeline or universe. Tony actually thought that it was a good theory.” “So apparently he is smart?”, Kurt then said. “Or unintentionally made that theory?” Jean said. “Do you think we should tell the professor?” Ororo then asked. “No not yet. At least not until we have more information.” The rest of the group nodded. 

 

 


	3. Talking About It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doing an X-Men Apocalypse recap.

Peter was just wandering down the residential area of the Avengers Compound. He zoomed through the kitchen, the living room, but when he made his way towards the bedrooms he found a door slightly opened. So, obviously he knocked and waited for an answer when that answer. “Who is it?” He then thought that it was Wanda’s. “It’s me Peter, I got bored running around the place, I was running around the halls when I saw this door was slightly opened. Do you mind if I come in and talk, since we are technically alternate universe siblings?” “Alright come on in.” She said. He started looking around the room, seeing all the little knickknacks, until something finally caught his eye: it was a photo. “Who’s that?” He asked. “That was my brother Pietro.” She said. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He sad while putting his head down. “It’s okay he died a hero.” She said. 

“So where did you grow up?” She asked. “Washington D.C., with a mom, half sister, and dad left before I was born. But when I was 16, 3 guys came to my house looking for me asking if I wanted to break into the Pentagon-“, “ **WHAT!?** ”, “when we went there I found out that it was a prison break. The man we were breaking out was Erik Lehnsherr A.K.A. Magneto, I broke him out after shattering a glass ceiling, after that I kept on asking him how he got there and saying ‘You know, my mom once knew a guy who could do that.’. A day later I was in my living room watching the news with my little sister in my lap, Erik was on the news along with a blue shapeshifter named Mystique or Raven, and the guys who got me to do the break in. Erik gave a big speech about Mutants after moving an entire baseball field to cover the perimeter, afterwards he went off for awhile, changed his name, started a family with a woman named Magda, eventually having a girl named Nina. I went back to living in my Mom’s basement and kept stealing stuff, but I kept a card for the school that one of the guys owned.” He finished. “What happened next?” She asked.

”Well this was 10 years later in 1983, I was and still am 26.” He said. “Huh, that’s how old I am.” She said. “Awesome! Now I was still stealing stuff, one of the guys who got me for the break in named Charles Xavier started his mutant school again, Hank the other was working with him, Erik still with his new life, with no sign of the other guys who could make bone claws come out of his knuckles. Sounds pretty gross and it looks that way too. All was fine and normal until, an earthquake happened all over the world. Causing Erik to save a guy, becoming unmasked, his wife and child dying in a freak arrow accident thanks to the cops, him then siding with a women whose arm can turn into a literal light saber, a guy with metal wings, my now friend Ororo who can control the weather, and a Smurf but not a cute one. He is then convinced to destroy a the concentration camp where his family was killed and his powers were awakened, because World War 2, you probably know that except just in a different way. Well Charles meets up with a few of the old X-Men: Raven, who brought Kurt a blue guy with a tail who can teleport, and Alex A.K.A. Havoc who can fire blasts out of his arms and chests, his brother Scott who can do it with his eyes. The school then is attacked with, Charles being kidnapped, while Scott, Kurt, a girl named Jean with mental powers, and Jubilee who’s powers I still don’t know despite being her friend all go to the mall. An explosion occurs, I go in, do the tango with a girl from the CIA, save Hank, Raven, and the students of the school, a few fish, and a dog eating pizza. When Scott and Co. come back I found out that I didn’t save his brother. Some military guy shows up takes me, CIA girl, Hank, and Raven to some holding facility.”, “You’re serious?” Wanda asked. “Yup! Hank turns blue & furry, we’re questioned by military guy, I tell Raven that Erik is my dad. Then I say ‘You know for a guy who moves as me, I always seem to be too late.’, afterwards the world gets a message from Charles, military guy asks where he is I say ‘We don’t know bro!’, later rescued by Scott and Co. minus Jubilee, find flight suits, and go on a plane.”

“We go to fight Evil Smurf, I almost tell Erik that he is my dad, I fight the Evil Smurf get my arm & leg broken, almost die. The bad guys except for Ororo dies, Charles looses his hair, Erik switches sides, we win, Erik and Jean rebuild the school, Raven told Ororo that I’m his son, and lastly I choose to stay at the school.“ He finally finished saying. “Well that was a very long story.” She said. “Yup! Now can I hear your life story?” He asked. “Sure, why not?” Wanda said.

Wanda talked about her childhood, growing up in a war torn country, protesting, working with Hydra & Ultron, loosing her brother, and joining the Avengers.

 


	4. Contact

Jean was having more visions, mainly at night. She saw Peter cooking with Wanda, talking to her and other people who were trying to bring him back. Speaking about some type of device that would open some sort of portal to his universe, they enlisted 2 astrophysicists who knew about portals to other places.

* * *

“Do you guys think that he will ever come back?” Ororo asked. “I don’t know? Maybe he doesn’t want to, maybe he’s happy. He has a sister, family there.” Jubilee said. “But she’s not his real sister, and he has a mom and a sister here. He has responsibilities to the school, to us, the team, to his mom & to his sister.” Scott said. “Maybe, he just doesn’t know what he wants to do. Like he feels lost, and maybe being there helps him.” Kurt said. 

“So do you think we can make contact with him?” Charles said to Hank in his lab. “Well yes. You see, this theory if true should help establish contact with the other universe.” Hank said. “Well then let’s test it. I’ll get the others.” Charles said. One all of the team members made it to Cerebro, Jean and Charles connected their minds to amplify their powers to make contact with Peter. Once the signal was made they sent a message out.

* * *

“You eat a lot don’t you?” Sam asked. “Yup! Any food, especially Ding Dongs and Twinkies.” Peter said. “Well he does have an accelerated metabolism, meaning that he has to eat a lot of food to keep going. Another thing is that he can’t get drunk.” Tony said. “Oh, so he’s like me and Thor.” Steve said. “Well, yeah.” Tony replied. “Is he even old enough to drink?” Natasha teased, clearly making fun of how he looked. “Hey! All have you know I’m 26. And I was born in the 50s so I’m technically older than you if we were going with the time travel theory.” Peter retorted. “You know, it’s weird that out of the 2 Pietros there are both are older than Wanda.” Sam said and then laughed. “Why do you have to bring that into this!” Wanda exclaimed. They all just laughed and talked about other things after that. 

Peter didn’t know what was happening, he was having dinner with the Avengers when he heard 2 voices. Familiar ones of people that he knows, Jean Grey and Charles. “Hey are you okay?” Wanda asked looking concerned. “Yeah. But you know 2 of those people I was telling you about, Jean and Charles.” “Yeah, what about them?” She asked. “Well I think they’re trying to communicate.” He replied. Tony was the one to speak next: “Well that’s a good thing. What are they saying?” “They’re asking to try and see if they can bring me back.” Peter replied. “Okay well say that we’re trying to do so.” Tony said. “She knows that already. Jean’s having these visions of what’s happening here in this universe, that’s how she knows all your names. She’s been looking at what I’ve been doing here to get answers. Though when the visions have happened they’ve been involuntarily, but not this time, it’s on purpose.” Peter said. 

* * *

 Things have been different since they’d made contact with Peter, they were one step closer to having him back. The members of the team didn’t want to admit it but they missed their joking speedster. But they did feel guilty about taking him away from other world. Jean was one of of those who felt guilty, she saw all the jokes at the dinner they were having, clearly they all became friends. But if they could find a way to bring him back with the ability to let him visit the others they would.

 


	5. Getting There

They were close, they were getting there. With both universes working on the device, it was progress was easier and faster. He would be going home soon, he would be seeing his friends again. But he would also be loosing so much, he would be loosing new friends and sister that he had gotten to know.

* * *

“Do you guys think that we should have like a party for when he comes back?” Jubilee asked. “Yeah! He would love that!” Kurt said. “We could get a cake, some balloons, streamers, and a banner saying ‘Welcome Back Pietro Django Maximoff!’ in all caps.” Scott said. “But why the full name?” Jean asked. “To show that we know his real name.” Scott answered with a smirk. “I guess that’s a good idea? Though, he might be upset that we know that.” Ororo said. “Well then let’s start planning!” Jubilee said, sounding very excited.

”So, how is the device coming?” Charles asked. “Well very good actually with the other universe working on it in tandem.” Hank replied. As soon as he was finished saying that sentence Raven walked into the lab. “Meaning that he can go home soon?” She said. “Yup! And apparently the new recruits are throwing him a welcome back party.” Hank said. “Well, the first person to ever cross the dimensional barrier, coming back is certainly something to celebrate.” Charles said. 

* * *

 

“So, Cap I have just received word from the other world that their end is done.” Tony said. “Well that’s good news for him he gets to go home.” Steve replied. “Yeah well here’s the thing, what if we find a way for him to comeback every once in a while.” Tony replied. “What do you mean by that?” Steve asked. “What I mean is that we can bring him back every one in a while for help, and we can go there too.” He answered. “Okay, well what about Wanda and him? I’m pretty sure they would also like to be able to see each other without the need for help.” Steve said. “Okay well that too, plus we could all do some research on what caused the event in the first place.” Tony replied.

 ** _Meanwhile:_** Peter was having a conversation with Wanda, when he said: “You know, I really hope we find some way for me to visit sometimes.”, “Yeah, I think it would be great to visit your universe and meet all of your friends.” Wanda replied. “Just the other day Jean gave me a message that she and my friends were throwing me a party. Apparently thanks to her they all know my real full name.” He groaned. “Oh, God!” Wanda laughed. “Yeah, but at least that’s the only other thing that I keep secret, or think they know. Only 2 people know that Erik’s my dad, I told Raven who then blabbed it to Ororo.” He said. “Yeah, I wouldn’t trust her with anything secret after that.” She said. “But if you meet her you’ll like her, she’s pretty cool actually.”, “Yeah why not, it might be fun getting to hear embarrassing stories about you!” She said laughing. “Well then that may take awhile, there’s a lot.” He was serious about that. She laughed even more at that comment, but she after she calmed down she said: “Maybe when you get back you can finally tell Erik.”, “Yeah, it started to get a little awkward at the mansion. I may or may not have almost called him ‘dad’ a few times.” He said.  “Yeah definitely awkward.” She replied.

* * *

“Well guys! We have a few more weeks until Peter comes home so, let’s get down to business.” Jubilee said as she walked into the cafeteria. “I can go get some balloons and streamers , I just need to know the colors.” Ororo said. “What about blue, silver, and black. We can also have the streamers be the same colors.” Jubilee said. “Why the colors of his suit?” Kurt asked. “Well, it is a party for Peter, who is Quicksilver, and wears a suit with those colors.” Jean explained. “Oh, okay I get it now.” Kurt replied. “Uh, I can get cake.” Scott said. “Okay then get a chocolate cake.” Jubilee said, he nodded. “I can get the banner.” Jean said. “Okay me and Kurt will get the rest of the food and drinks.” Jubilee said. “So that would be Pepsi, Ding Dongs, Twinkies, and Pizza.” Ororo said. “Exactly!” Jubilee said, excitedly. “Well then that’s all we need. All we have to do now is get them.” Jean said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we’re kinda getting to the end here, but I am planning on doing a continuation of this fic., after Captain America Civil War and eventually that may lead into Infinity War.


	6. I’ll be home soon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an X-Men chapter about their thoughts before the Peter/Pietro comes home.

**_Device Activation: T-Minus 4 Days_ **

4 days, until he was coming home, they couldn’t wait to see him and listen to his stories about the other universe. Jean knew some of it with her visions and telepathic connection to him in the other universe. They all wonder what he would be bringing back as a souvenir. He would probably steal something, knowing him a kleptomaniac.

* * *

  ** _Jean’s thoughts:_**  He was going to be home soon, this was an interesting experience knowing that their are other Earths. She couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to him emotionally, given this whole experience. Would he be sad or angry that he had to come back loosing a new set of family and friends? Or would he be happy and take what he learned about family, implementing it into his? 

_**Raven’s** **thoughts:**_ She was happy to see Peter again. Maybe he grew as a person and become more adult. Would he tell Erik? How much training did he do? How much did he learn? Would he be _okay_?  

**_Jubilee’s thoughts:_**  Everything was set, the party was planned. He was coming back home. After that all she’ll have to do is just relax. Well until the next training session along with classes. So maybe a little here and there.

**_Erik’s thoughts:_** It was odd not having gust of wind pass by him in the morning. Something about Peter always intrigued him. Erik was always unsure what it was about him, but apart of him just seemed so _familiar..._

**Kurt’s thoughts:** Peter to Kurt was someone who perhaps always had something to hide. One of those things was that he actually did care about the people on the team. There were others that he didn’t know, but perhaps he would find out one day.

**_Hank’s thoughts:_** Hank was fascinated about what had occurred to get him to that other Earth. He couldn’t wait to know, hopefully they could use it to learn more, eventually becoming a benefit to both sides.

**_Scott’s thoughts:_**  Scott wasn’t too happy being one man down, with him being the self-appointed team leader. He just couldn’t wait to make fun of his name too.

**_Charles’ thoughts:_** Charles like always was worried that Peter disappeared. Usually because it would mean that he did some bad like stealing, prompting Charles to go on a speech about how Peter can change for the better. Which unfortunately never really worked. So, maybe he would stop being so irresponsible all the time.

**_Ororo’s thoughts:_** She thought that Peter was going to tell Erik the big secret. Why? Well this whole experience of finding himself in another universe where you just so happen to have a twin sister you never knew might have been a good motivator.

 


	7. Saying goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We still have 2 more chapters after this one. The party and epilogue. Then it will be off to When Worlds Collide Part 2...

Saying goodbye was perhaps the hardest thing that he could do since apart of him just didn’t want to leave. But he knew he had to, he couldn’t abandon his friends and his family who needed. He would always find away back anyway.

* * *

“Well, it’s ready so when you’re ready you can go.” Tony said to Peter when he was in his lab. “Okay, so I just concentrate on the other Earth and just walk through?” Peter asked. “Or run, whichever you prefer.” Tony replied. “Okay I should be ready in a bit.” 

He wanted to say goodbye, so he started with a member of his family. “Hey, so you got a camera?” He asked Wanda. “Yeah. But, can I ask why though?” She asked. “Well, since it might be the last time I see you, I thought that we should take a picture together.” He answered. “Okay here.” She said as she handed him a Polaroid camera. He put the camera in front of the 2 of them. “Okay! Ready 3...2...1...Smile!” Peter said as he took the photo. “Looks good!” She said as she looked at the photo. He then speed off after  saying “See yah!”

Peter then said goodbye to Steve, Sam, Natasha, Tony, that Vision guy who he barely spoke with, Rhodey, and that couple who he first talked to (apparently their names were Clint and Laura Barton). He packed his bag, or what he was given (T-Shirts, pjs, and pants) while he was there, and told Tony he was ready to go.

they all gathered around in the lab, Tony then surprised everybody by saying: “I kinda forgot to give you something.”, “What is it?” Peter asked, as Tony gave him a small disk. “It’s a smaller version, that should allow you to come between worlds as you please. Oh! And Wanda here’s yours.” Tony answered as he gave her another small disk “Cool! So, we can bottle visit each other.”, “Yeah, just be careful.” Tony said. “Got it!” He said. Then he gave Wanda one last hug, “Well then, I’ll see you soon!”, “Yeah, now promise me you’ll tell Erik.”, “Don’t worry I will!” He said as he let go.

Then he ran through the portal...


	8. I’m Back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2-3 chapters in 1 day!

He was back, not in his room but outside the mansion. He walked in and looked around. Jean then walked through a door way. After she walked in he yelled: “I’m back!” As soon as he finished she hugged him with tears in her eyes saying: “You’re back. We were so worried.”, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He said. She let go and said. “It’s okay, now come on you’ve got stuff to do.” 

She led him to the lounge, there she opened the door. When he walked through and turned on the lights his friends came out, there were blue, silver, and black balloons and streamers around the room. “Welcome back!” They all yelled. “We got cake!” Jubilee yelled. He looked at the cake, it was chocolate with blue icing, with silver and black letters spelling out his full name. Scott then told him to look at the banner, “We know your full name!”, “Yeah I know Jean told me.”, “Oh come on!” Scott yelled, Peter just laughed. “We got presents!” Kurt yelled. “Just give me a minute I need to talk to Erik.”

”Uh...Erik I have some news.” Peter said sounding very nervous. “What is it?” Erik asked. “Well, around 26 or 27 years ago did you meet a women named Marya Maximoff?” Peter asked. “Umm, yes. Why?” Erik asked. “I was planning on telling you this sooner, like when I took Raven to talk to you but, I-I’m. Okay I’m just going to say it. I’m your son!” He yelled just then the whole room went quite. Erik gave him a hug saying “I’m sorry, if I would’ve known I would’ve been involved.”, “It’s okay, _Dad_!” Peter chuckled. “Finally!” Raven and Ororo said. “You knew!?” Erik said. “Yeah! Surprised you didn’t find out sooner!” Raven yelled. 

“Okay time for presents!” Jubilee yelled. Peter picked Erik’s first. It was a chess set. “I thought I might want to teach you.” Erik said. “Thanks dad!” Peter replied, Erik smiled. Charles was next, it was the book ‘War & Peace’, “I thought it would keep you occupied.”, “Thanks!”. Scott gave him a photo album, “I thought it would be good to keep all the photos of your adventures.” Just then Peter reached the backpack he was given, pulled out the photo of him & Wanda, and put it in the photo album. “Who’s that?” Scott asked. “Wanda, my sister who I met there.” He answered. Jean gave him some new band shirts, “You can never have enough of those.”. Ororo gave him some new silver shoes, “Honestly I had no idea what to get you so I just got you those.”, “Hmm, nice!” He replied. Kurt gave him photo frame with a group photo inside, “Wow, thank you so much!”. Jubilee gave him some new silver sunglasses, “Awesome!”. Hank gave him a journal, “It could catalogue your experiences!”. Raven gave him a sliver watch with a navy blue watch face and black hands, “You once said you always seemed to be too late, maybe this could help!” She said, Peter just smiled. “Hmm, oh my God this cake is so good!” Peter said as he scarfed it down. “We knew you would like it!” His friends said.

“You know this whole experience has taught me what really matters. And that to me is family, while there I found out that I have a sister who inspired me to tell Erik that I’m his son. She taught me the importance of family, as growing up she didn’t have a lot including parents for most of her life. Just a brother, who’s name we both share. And I really hope you all get to meet her soon.” Peter said.


	9. Epilogue

Things for Peter since coming back have been different. He stayed in contact with Wanda, who ended up meeting his friends and family. Peter came to visit during Thanksgiving, Hanukkah, Christmas, and any other important days. Life was good in both universes.

That was until the year 2016 in her universe...


End file.
